And Then
by 0XOX Walking Flame
Summary: And Then...Will Blair get accepted to Yale, if she doesn't, what will she do? If she doesn't what will Nate do? Will Serena find true love?
1. Chapter 1

_**B Shows Emotion**_

"I don't know," her eyes were wide with fear. "I just don't know anymore. The letter was suppose to come today. I don't know."

She shook her head slowly, her long hair falling to her shoulder.

"I got a maybe. A _maybe_. What's does a maybe mean? I never get maybes. Some people get maybes everyday. But what does a maybe mean?" she looked up at the camra, as if waiting for it to respond.

"I don't want to wait. I want to go to Yale. If I don't," she wiped her eyes with the very tip of her perfectly straightened nail.

Was she _crying_?

Vanessa zoomed in on the shot. Close to her face.

Her face was perfect though. It didn't show any sigh of tear. She looked tired, like as if she'd not slept for days. But her makeup was done, and her lips were perfectly shaped with the lipliner.

". . . if I don't, where will I go?" she brushed her cheeks with the back of her hand, it back back resting on her laps. She stared down at it. "I can't go to Georgetown. I hate it, and it hates me. Unless it was my last choice. But who ever heard of _Georgetown_? Who famous ever came out of Georgetown?"

"Nobody that I know of," she quickly added before anybody could answer.

She played with her ring. "Mother said that I could stay back for one more year, and maybe take the SATs over again. But I don't want to, I can't. I did well on the SATs, and how good would it look on my record to say that I took my senior year over again. I just can't."

She looked up at the camra in panick desperation. "And I can't stay in the same room as Yale. She's just . . ." but she stopped herself before she could say anything. "I can't do the college applications over."

"I don't know what to do anymore. I'll just have to wait. I don't wait around, I give orders. But life changes. Right?" she pushed her hair back before it fell on her face. "I know it's really stupid of me to do this interview over, but I just want to do this again. Before everyone leaves. I'm not sure if I'll see this again. If I'll ever see any of my friends again."

She stood up, flattening out her skirt. She picked up her bag, and turned to leave. Her ponytail swayed behind her.

"Hey Blair," Vanessa caught up with her, tugging on her wrist cuffs. She looked up at Blair, who was only a few inches taller. "Thanks for doing this, you were great. Good luck up the letter."

"Thanks," she didn't smile, but she gave Vanessa's wrist a little squeez.

Whoa. Is this is Blair that we know.

* * *

Sorry of the short chapter, that's all I came up with. Please review. And I'm sorry if that didn't sound much like Blair, but she's trying, she's slowing her soft side. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know why I'm writing this, since the book comes out in May anyway. But I guess I just like writing. And I love getting reviews! But please review. Criticism makes better, right? And I really don't care if it's bad, or short. Just please Review!

_**S **Makes a Change_

While Blair was finishing up her interview with Vanessa, Serena was packing for Yale. She thought about calling Blair, maybe having her help out. She knows how Blair feels so left out with everybody packing away, and her still not having to receive her letter, but part of her was afraid of what Blair was going to do.

She stuffed a Yale Tee into the large suitcase. She still can't believe that she was actually leaving for Yale. She almost squealed in happiness, but decided not to before Blair cuts off her head.

She wants to do something crazy, do something so insane that it might actually make Blair smile for once. It's just that she wants her best friend back. She doesn't want to talk with Kati Farkas or Isabel Coates, or anybody. Because when you look at the way they stare at you, you can tell that they're just thinking up another gossip. Everybody's been missing Blair since she went into the upset mood.

She grabbed the phone without thinking and dialed Blair's number.

It rang once.

It rang twice.

It kept on ringing and nobody picked up.

The answering machine came on. "Hey Blair, it's Serena." She paused. "Did you get your letter yet? I was thinking that you might come over before opening it," she hesitated, and winced. Did she just do that? Stupid, stupid Serena. She's gonna hurt you so bad if she doesn't get it. "Well call me."

She waited. And then hang up.

Suddenly, her cell started beeping. Nate's number flashed across the screen.

"Hey Nate," she picked up, almost relieved that it was not Blair. Yet. "You packing for Yale yet?"

He cleared his throat. "Hey, yeah. Has Blair called yet?"

A little smile formed on Serena's lips. If it were one thing that could make Blair happy, it would be Nate. It's almost amazing how great they were together, since Nate's just so laid back, and Blair always making a deal of everything. "No, I just called. I don't think she's home yet."

"Yeah. Hey, you wanna hang out."

"Yeah!" she laughed, afraid that nobody was ever gonna ask her that. "Why don't we find Blair first."

"I'll meet you guys at the Café."

"Hey Nate," Serena looked into the mirror. She looked gorgeous. Her pale blond hair fell on her shoulder. They were perfectly straight. "Blair had bangs right?"

"Yeah, she hated it though, she couldn't wait to grow it out." He chuckled lightly.

"Okay, I'll meet you there," she quietly hang up. She continued staring into the mirror. Maybe bangs won't look at bad.

She had a radiant soft glow to her skin, and everything seems to fall right into place on her face. She was perfect. But she didn't want to be perfect; she wanted a major change before going to college.

She pushed her hair back, they felt nice. She smiled lightly to herself. She knew exactly what she wanted.

Doesn't she always?

"Hey Vanessa," she greeted casually. She felt all the girl—and guys—staring at her. But she didn't mind.

"Hey, like the hair," Vanessa has gotten a hair cut too. Now her short fizzy hair is darker and shorter than ever. She had on a black tee that fell all the way down to her knees. She looked fine.

Serena ran a hand through her silky curly hair. They felt nice, she was sure that Blair was gonna like it.

She took a seat near the water fountain, flattening out her skirt. She watched as Vanessa set up the video camera; she looked nice in her new hair cut. She couldn't help but to let her mind wander.

Vanessa gave her the thumbs up sign.

She grinned into the camera. A perfect grin. "I'm already packing for Yale, and I'm really, really happy that I'm going to Yale," she stopped. She was never good with speeches. "And I'll have my friends ther—" she stopped herself before she could finish. Maybe she won't have her friends there. She's shy one friend. "I'll have Nate there." She forced a smile.

"I'm really looking forward to Yale," she laughed. "And I love the changes. So I guess overall, I'm pretty happy going to college."

"Thanks," Vanessa stopped the camera. She ran a hand through her short black hair.

"No prob. Hey, have you seen Blair?"

Vanessa looked up at her. "She just finished an interview earlier. I'm not sure where she is now."

"Thanks," Serena pushed her bangs out of her face. She felt her curls sway behind her as she walk.

Then, something caught her attention. It was a sign. A rather large sign.

"Adopt a sister or brother," she read. "Millions of kids around the world does not have an older sibling to set an example for them. Many are going through changes without anybody to talk to. Parents sometimes do not take care of them. So please have a kind heart and adopt a sister or brother."

Maybe this was her lucky day.

She walked up to stand. "Hi."

The guy looked up at her, giving her a quick smile. "Hi, are you here to adopt a sister or brother?"

He had dark brown hair, and a cooly tanned face. He had this dazzling smile.

"Yes, well, when you say adopt, you don't mean, like, literally adopting someone, right?" she pulled her golden curls back.

"Naw," he shook his head slightly, his fair falling in his eyes. Serena couldn't help but to be dazzled by his good looks. "You just get, like, a younger sibling to talk to. And you guys can have fun, and share stuffs together. It's really nice. But you don't get to, like, literally adopt them."

"It would be great to have a sister to talk to," she said to herself, her body tingling. "And we could go shopping together, and . . ."

"Yes," he said reassuring her. "It's like having a real sibling of you own." He cocked his head to the side, looking playful.

"I'll adopt one," she pushed her bangs back. "It'll be great."

He looked down at the list of names he was holding. "You'll have Rebecca Stein. She's great. Her parents are divorced, and her mother's an alcoholic. It's been really hard for her."

Serena was barely listening though. She was checking him out.

"You'll need your name and number here."

She quickly scribbled her name and number on the paper. "Are you gonna call me?"

"Of course," he gave her a polite smile.

Of course he will. Who wouldn't.


End file.
